Electric vehicles include Hybrid Electric Vehicles (HEVs), Plug-In Hybrid Electric Vehicles (PHEVs), and Battery Electric Vehicles (BEVs). In conventional electric vehicles, a high-voltage cable (hereafter “HV cable”) extends from a battery pack and, during operation of the vehicle, is maintained at high voltage. Various vehicle systems tap into the HV cable and receive electrical power. One of the systems is an electric propulsion system. The distribution of power external to the battery pack is controlled by contactors inside the battery pack. When the electrical power system of the electric vehicle is de-energized, the contactors open and high voltage power is contained within the battery pack. When the electric vehicle is being serviced, it is necessary for the technician to ensure the contactors are open and no power is present outside of the battery pack before accessing electrical components. The technician does this by measuring for electrical power at a cable connection in a junction block with a removable cover. Several discrete connections are made in the junction block. Packaging of the junction block in a readily accessible location in the vehicle is difficult. In addition, the cover must be properly reinstalled for the vehicle to resume operation. Incorrectly installed covers can result in a vehicle shut-down, requiring a service visit by the customer and resulting in potential warranty costs to the manufacturer. A High Voltage Interlock (HVIL) is a control system added to electric vehicles to prevent the vehicle from powering-up if the cover of the junction box is not installed. However, the HVIL adds to the cost and complexity of the electrical system of the electrified vehicle.